<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Sheep by Only_Dropsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794454">The Black Sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Dropsie/pseuds/Only_Dropsie'>Only_Dropsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marauders Era, First Year [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Andromeda Protecting Sirius, Brotherly Affection, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Manipulation, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Loves His Cousin, Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Dropsie/pseuds/Only_Dropsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being left alone with Severus was not exactly something Sirius wanted to do, but what is he to do. Severus is still ignoring his existence and Sirius is about to lose it, that is until there is a knock at the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks &amp; Ted Tonks (Mentioned), Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape (Mentioned), Severus Snape &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Sirius Black &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter (Mentioned), Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter (Mentioned), Sirius Black &amp; Severus Snape, Sirus Black &amp; Ted Tonks (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marauders Era, First Year [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Black Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings used in this story are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius didn’t know how much more of this he could handle. Lily and James had been gone for about three minutes, and Severus had yet to say even one word to him. Sirius was about a second away from slapping the other boy, at least that would get him a reaction, be that a negative one. </p><p>“What’s Cokeworth like?” Sirius had asked.</p><p>“Are you an only child?” </p><p>“Do you have any family at Hogwarts?”</p><p>All Sirius had gotten in response was, well, nothing. Not even an acknowledgement that he had been heard, he might as well have been talking to himself in an empty compartment. Actually scratch that, he would have at least had the manners to answer himself. </p><p>Sirius thought back to when he had been looking in the window, before he had joined Lily, Severus and the then sleeping James in the compartment. Severus had been smiling away, nodding along in the conversation as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, certainly more interesting than the book that at that point had still been tucked into his bag. His demeanour had completely changed when Lily invited Sirius to join them, maybe Lily was the only person he gave the time of day. </p><p>Sirius moved to the seat by the window, the seat James had been occupying before he left with Lily. The view was stunning to say the least, as they chucked along across a beautiful valley. The view would keep him company until Lily got back with James. When they got back maybe Sirius could make friends with James too, then he would certainly be set for his years in Hogwarts. </p><p>He found himself lost in the view quickly, and didn’t even hear the knock on the compartment door before it opened. It was the voice that caught his attention, “Sirius! I’ve been looking all over for you.”</p><p>Sirius spun around to find Andromeda standing at the door, her hand on one hip as she stood in the doorway. Sirius had never seen her look this relaxed. She was wearing her school uniform already, sporting the green and silver tie from their family’s beloved Slytherin house, her new Head Girl pin stuck into her jumper opposite her school crest. She had plaited her brown hair, and had it slung over her left shoulder. She looked very neat and tidy, but not prim and proper like she usually did. </p><p>Andromeda like Sirius sported the Black Family grey eyes. She had her mother's pouting lips and her father’s snubbed nose. She was average height for a seventeen year old girl, but perhaps always looked a little taller because of her perfect posture. Sirius had always thought Andromeda was beautiful, and elegant, and so did all the other Blacks, often commenting on how she would fetch a suitable husband no problem when the time came, and maybe even get a choice between a few. Today though, Andromeda looked far more beautiful than any other time Sirius had seen her, she had youthful, relaxed glow about her and happiness seemed to radiate from her. </p><p>“Andromeda!” Sirius exclaimed, pouncing from his seat to wrap his arms around his older cousin, who immediately squeezed him back. The Black family didn’t often show much affection for one another, and neither did Sirius, but with Andromeda it was different. He had genuine love for Andromeda.</p><p>Andromeda pushed him away gently, keeping her hands on his shoulders, “I’m sorry it took me this long to find you, I assumed the others would have dug their claws into you and you’d be stuck with them, I went to find you and got dragged into one of their little conversations,” Andromeda eyes lit up as she beamed down at him, “I should have known you wouldn’t be there.” </p><p>Sirius pulled his cousin into another hug, he wasn’t sure why, it just felt right, “Thanks Andromeda.” He wasn’t sure what he was thanking her for, for believing in his goodness, for being here, for being the reason he wasn’t alone in his family. Sure there was Regulus, but he was still so young, he barely knew what the word Muggle Born meant, let alone know whether or not he hated them. </p><p>“There’s no need. We only have each other there. Here we have each other, and all these other people too. It’s nice to have more than one person that understands you,” Andromeda took a step backwards, wrapping an arm across Sirius shoulders, “Who’s this then?” </p><p>Andromeda attention now had landed on Severus, who had still yet to acknowledge her presence in the room. Sirius didn’t know how he did it, Severus was actually completely ignoring everything that went on in the area around him, not even reacting to sounds or movements, it just seemed impossible. </p><p>“That’s Severus, he’s from Derbyshire,” Sirius answered his cousin, praying that Severus would at least answer her questions, he wanted Andromeda to at least know that he could make friends. Where was Lily when you needed her? </p><p>“Nice to meet you Severus, I’m Andromeda Black,” Severus lifted his head suddenly, “I’m Head Girl this year, so you’ll be seeing a lot of me, even more if you’re put in Slytherin.” </p><p>Severus closed his book, placing it on his lap before turning back to Andromeda, “I plan on it actually,” Severus said with glint in his eye, “I’m assuming you are too then Sirius.” There was a hint of something in his voice, something dangerous, something that made Sirius’ freeze and lose any ounce of confidence he had. </p><p>“Sirius could end up anywhere,” Andromeda cut in, squeezing Sirius’ closer with the arm around his shoulder, maybe she sensed his discomfort, “He’s clever, and brave, and dedicated, and determined too. Any one of the houses would be lucky to have him,” Andromeda smiled down at Sirius with pride that made Sirius’ heart soar. </p><p>“It’s a family tradition though isn’t it? Aren’t all the Blacks in Slytherin?” Severus asked, and Sirius suddenly understood what was going on. Severus now knew he was a Black, and he was going to use it against him, he was going to tell Lily and maybe even James. </p><p>Andromeda laughed, but it wasn’t her normal laugh, the one Sirius heard when they hid in the bathroom at family events legs hanging over the sides of the empty bathtub, as they mocked the adults in the party downstairs. It was the laugh she used when her parents forced her to talk to potential suitors, the laugh she used to charm her aunts and uncles. It was her manipulative laugh, the one she used to have people eating out of hand in seconds, “I suppose it is. Sirius and I don’t think much of tradition though, do we cuz?”</p><p>Andromeda was looking at Severus, smile unwavering as she removed her arm from around Sirius and sat down next to Severus. Sirius didn’t know how she did it, how she acted as though she liked people she hated, how she managed to get them on her side. It was a skill he didn't have, a skill he wasn’t sure he wanted. </p><p>“Slytherin is a great house though. They only take the best witches and wizards, they don’t take any of the untalented bunch like the other houses do,” Andromeda shot her best smile in Severus’ direction, “I’m sure you will fit in perfectly.”</p><p>For a second Sirius was sure it wouldn’t work, there was no way she could have changed Severus’ opinion of them with one measly line, but then Severus smiled, he actually smiled at someone who wasn’t Lily.</p><p>“Thanks,” Severus said, turning in his seat to face Andromeda fully, “What’s it like anyway? The Slytherin dorms.”</p><p>That started what Sirius would remember as the most boring conversation of his life. Sirius never thought he would have had to sit through a ten minute chat about the decor of the Slytherin common room and dormitory, but there he was. Andromeda kept dragging Sirius back into the conversation, and even though Sirius knew she was trying to get him on Severus’ good side, he really wished she had found a better way. </p><p>Seriously, where were Lily and James anyway? Even if the changing rooms were the other end of the train, they should have been long back by now. Was it possible they had gotten lost? Somehow, maybe? Sirius really didn’t care right now, all he cared about was the fact he never wanted to hear the words ‘Emerald Green’ or ‘Silver’ again. </p><p>“I better be going now,” Andromeda said finally ending the conversation, “My friends are waiting for me somewhere, and I promised I would spend at least an hour with them before we reached Hogwarts,” Andromeda stood up, opened the door of the compartment before turning to face the boys, “It was lovely to meet you Severus, I can’t wait to see you around the Slytherin common room,” She turned now facing Sirius only, “Ted told me this morning that he would show you where he was so you could show me.” It was a lie, a complete lie, but she told it with such certainty that even Sirius almost doubted her. </p><p>“He did, he’s just up the corridor a bit, I’ll show you,” Sirius followed his cousin out the door, “I’ll see you later Severus,” He shouted in the door as he left. Severus knew his secret, he needed to stay on his good side. Severus waved in response, lifting his book from his lap and picking up where he left off. </p><p>Andromeda led Sirius a couple of feet down the train, before turning and placing a hand on his shoulder, a grimace on her face, “I’m sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to mess that up for you, I’m so used to everyone knowing I’m a Black, I forgot that it’s something you get to decide.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about, I’m pretty sure you sorted it before you left anyway,” Sirius remarked, “Besides I’m not the biggest fan of Severus anyway, its just his best friend is really nice. I didn’t want him telling her who I was and messing everything up.”</p><p>Andromeda lifted her hand from his shoulder and used it to wipe her face, “Oh thank goodness, I didn’t want to say anything since he was the first person you found, but I really don’t think much of him Sirius.”</p><p>Sirius snorted, “He’s been ignoring me since I got into the compartment, like actually looking through me.”</p><p>Andromeda frowned, “Okay, now I think even less of him.” </p><p>“You have him wrapped around your little finger,” Sirius stated. He knew she wouldn’t be happy with herself for doing it, he knew she wanted to talk about it and explain herself. </p><p>“I know,” Andromeda replied, “I hated every moment of it, but you needed me to do it, so I’m not going to regret it. Besides he was going to use being a Black against you, I could tell by the way he was talking, he deserved what he got.” </p><p>It wasn't the first time Sirius had seen the Slytherin in his cousin the charisma, the cunningness, the resourcefulness. Slytherin was considered the bad house by many, but Sirius knew it wasn’t true. For one Andromeda was a Slytherin, and there was no way anything that contained Andromeda was evil, and two just because a person was ambitious didn’t mean they were bad. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sirius said. He wished Andromeda hadn’t felt the need to protect him, that she hadn’t violated her principles to stop Severus from selling him out. </p><p>“Don’t be,” Andromeda grabbed her cousin and hugged him tight, “I only bought you some time.” </p><p>Sirius pushed her away slightly, looking up into her face, “What do you mean you only bought me sometime?” </p><p>Andromeda’s face dropped, “I forgot you wouldn’t know," Andromeda squeezed his forearm, "They call all the first years names out in the Great Hall before dinner.”</p><p>Sirius felt his world fall apart as she spoke. That was it, he was never going to have friends now. There was no point even trying, the moment his name was called out in the Great Hall anyone who had even considered being his friend would turn around and run. He shouldn’t even bother going back to his compartment, he should just go find the Blacks and give in. </p><p>“Sirius,” Andromeda called through his daze, catching his attention by cupping his right cheek, “Just go back and tell them, Severus is already on your side and if his Best Friend is as nice as you say she is, she’ll understand.” </p><p>The panic Sirius was feeling stopped, Andromeda was right, Lily wouldn’t care. Lily was a Proper Friend, one of the ones Ted was talking about, one of the ones that wouldn’t care who he was. The only reason she might care was if he didn't tell her himself, but he was going to tell her so it would be okay. </p><p>“You’re right,” Sirius admitted, “She won’t care.” </p><p>Andromeda smiled pulling her cousin in for one last quick hug, “Okay, now go tell them,” She said ruffling his hair before pushing him down the hallway, back towards his compartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Andromeda and Sirius is a relationship we know very little about, but a relationship I think would have been very important to both of them through their lives as Blacks. I like the idea of these two being very affectionate with each other, because it is not something they get from anyone else in their family. Andromeda was most certainly the one that brought the Physical Affection to their relationship, after her new friends started doing it with her. </p><p>In this chapter I wanted to show of some of Andromeda's Slytherin traits. Now let me be clear, I don't think all Slytherins are manipulative people, but it is a Slytherin trait, and a trait I think Andromeda would posses from being raised as a Black. I also like the idea of Andromeda having skills and traits that she got from her family, that she doesn't like having.</p><p>Next chapter we are following another one of the future Marauders for a little while, James Potter. </p><p>I'd love to hear any feedback, including constructive criticism. I made this account and started sharing my stories to improve my skill.</p><p>Also if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes in this piece, please feel free to mention them in the comments so I can fix them. I did proof read and edit, but knowing me I definitely missed something.</p><p>Severus, I feel, was very easily manipulated in this chapter. I feel like Severus really wants to fit in somewhere, but still somehow manages to be a bit of a snob about it, so when the a Head Girl who is from his preferred house of Slytherin begins praising him, he falls under her spell pretty quickly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>